lamusicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gangsta's Paradise (song)
center|300px Gangsta's Paradise ist ein Lied des Rappers Coolio zusammen mit dem Sänger L.V.. Dieser Song ist auf dem gleichnamigen Album zuhören. Lyrics s I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left Cause I've been blasting and laughing so long, That even my mama thinks that my mind is gone But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it Me be treated like a punk you know that's unheard of You better watch how you're talking and where you're walking Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk I really hate to trip but I gotta loc As they croak, I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool I'm the kinda G the little homies wanna be like On my knees in the night saying prayers in the streetlight Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Look at the situation they got me facin' I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the streets So I gotta be down with the hood team Too much television watching got me chasing dreams I'm an educated fool with money on my mind Got my 10 in my hand and a gleam in my eye I'm a loc'd out gangsta set trippin' banger And my homies is down so don't arouse my anger, fool Death ain't nothing but a heartbeat away, I'm living life, do or die, what can I say I'm 23 now, but will I live to see 24 The way things are going I don't know Tell me why are we so blind to see That the ones we hurt are you and me Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Power and the money, money and the power Minute after minute, hour after hour Everybody's running, but half of them ain't looking What's going on in the kitchen, but I don't know what's cookin' They say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me If they can't understand it, how can they reach me I guess they can't, I guess they won't I guess they front, that's why I know my life is out of luck, fool Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Tell me why are we so blind to see That the one's we hurt are you and me Tell me why are we so blind to see That the one's we hurt are you and me out Video thumb|left|335 px Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Coolio Kategorie:HipHop Kategorie:Hardcore hip hop Kategorie:Gangsta rap Kategorie:West Coast hip hop Kategorie:1995 Kategorie:L.V.